pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mituki's PIAPara Dancing Live
Note: '''Bold words'=lyrics The words inside the () are the English Translate of the lyrics'' Idol: Mituki Nijino Song: Start Line Coord: Blue Practising Coord Cyalume Coord: Rosette Jewels Pop Cyalume Coord Coord Change Start! Meganee: This is a practising coord this fits this event and fits you so much! Mituki: Blue Practising Coord! Yume wa miru mono janai kanaeru mono dayo(Dreams are meant to be fulfilled, not to be dreamed away) Kagayakitai shōdō ni sunao de iyou(Don't misguide your want to make them shine, this is the) Start line!(Start line!) Moshi kimi ga tachidomari mayou hi wa(Should you find yourself lost and stuck at a crossroad) Hitomi tojite kokoro no koe wo kiite(Simply close your eyes and listen to your heart's voice) "Akiramenai" sono kotoba ga michi ni naru(It will guide you with the words, "Never give up") Ano hi mita keshiki mezashite susumou(As you go forth and aim for the world that you saw) Dareka no mane nante taikutsuna dake sa(It's so boring trying to be like someone else) Hitori hitori chigau kara kiseki issho ni tobou(Our uniqueness is a miracle that grants us wings to fly) Yume wa miru mono janai kanaeru mono dayo(Dreams are meant to be fulfilled, not to be dreamed away) Kagayakitai shōdō ni sunao de iyou(Don't misguide your want to make them shine, this is the) Kōkai nante zettai kimi ni wa niawanai(Regret is definitely unbecoming of your features) Kagiri no nai jōnetsu de tobikoete ikou(So release your inhibitions and take off for the) Start line!(Start Line!) Ima wa mada todokanai akogare mo(Even if it doesn't reach you, I'll long for) Ashita koso wa todoku to shinjite iyou(The tomorrow that I'll be reach, no matter what happens) "Ganbare!" no kotoba no omamori wo daite("Go for it!" are the words that I will protect by embracing them) Nakanai to miageta sora ga warau(So don't cry and instead look to the sky and laugh) Machigai ya shippai wa seikō no chance(Mistakes or failure lead you to a chance of succeeding) Hitotsu hitotsu tsumiageru yō ni chōsen shiyou(One by one we'll try and face the challenge by going upwards) Making Drama Switch On! Mituki run along a busy street being chased and surrounded by fans and floating hearts. As they reach the end of the pathway, she get into a hot air balloon while the hearts surround her. All Out Dash! Fly, Balloon! Cyalume Change! Darenimo maketakunai honki no kazu dake(Only if I become serious will I not lose to anyone) Ase to namida to kizuna wo kibō ni kaete(The sweat and tears form a bond that takes the place of hope) Goal wa kitto zutto tōku no hō dayo(The goal I surely want to get to is truly faraway) Hikari wo tebanasu yō ni tsunaide ikou(So let's join hands and go towards the light) Michisū no mukō gawa ni hontō no watashi ga iru(On the other side of what I don't know is who I am) Uchinaru hane wo hirogete takaku takaku maiagare(I'll expand my wings and fly high up into the sky) Start line!(Start Line!) Kirameki no kazu dake daremo ga idol(Everyone can become an idol and glitter again and again) Hokori takaku uruwashiku taishi wo idake(As become full of pride and get higher and more beautiful, I'll embrace my ambition) Start line!(Start Line!) Yume wa miru mono janai kanaeru mono dayo(Dreams are meant to be fulfilled, not to be dreamed away) Kagayakitai shōdō ni sunao de iyou(Don't misguide your want to make them shine because) Kōkai nante zettai kimi ni wa niawanai(Regret is definitely unbecoming of your features) Kagiri no nai jōnetsu de tobikoete ikou(So release your inhibitions and take off for the) Start line!(Start Line) Sa~a kao agete chance ga matteru!(Now look up as this chance is waiting for you!) Category:Rinne9274 Category:Solo Live Category:Live Category:Mituki's Shows Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Solo Making Drama Category:Solo Song Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Category:Shows Category:Mituki Nijino